


Reunion

by Thunderfire69



Series: IronStrange Week 2019 [5]
Category: Avengers, Avengers: Endgame - Fandom, Doctor Strange - Fandom, Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Fuck Canon, Getting Together, IronStrange Week, IronStrange week day four, M/M, Post-Endgame, Reunion, light angst I guess???, oblivious idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-06 19:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18857518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderfire69/pseuds/Thunderfire69
Summary: My prompt fill for day five of IronStrange week.Tony finally gets out of hospital and gets to go home.





	Reunion

It had been a few months, but Tony was finally out of the hospital. He was missing his right arm, and the side of his face would be permanently scarred, but he’d survived, and that was all that mattered. He’d told Pepper to keep Morgan away, but she hadn’t listened; thankfully, the five year old hadn’t been bothered by the scarring or that fact that his arm was missing. 

 

Finally being able to return home after so long in the hospital was all Tony wanted, and to say he was happy to leave was a big, big understatement. Outside the hospital was a limo, one Tony certainly had  _ not  _ called for. Standing beside it was T’Challa, with the head of his guard- Tony recalled her name to be Okoye- and Rhodey.

 

“Don’t you have a country to run?” Tony asked as soon as he was in earshot of T’Challa, and the king cracked a smile.

 

“I’m glad you’re alive too,” the King said, and offered him a hand, which Tony shook. Okoye stepped forward, presenting Tony with a red and gold arm that he suspected was made of Vibranium.

 

“This is for you,” T’Challa said, and Tony carefully took it in his one hand, holding it almost reverently.

 

“I might make a few modifications,” he said, and the Wakandian laughed.

 

“I would expect nothing less.” He smiled at Tony, giving a small wave of farewell. “I hope to see you again sometime. You are a worthy ally.”

 

“And you,” Tony replied genuinely, and then the Wakandian and his guard were walking away down the street, and Tony was left standing beside the limo with Rhodey.

 

“You ready to go home?” Rhodey asked, grinning at his friend.

 

“So long as I get to ride with you,” Tony said in reply, smiling back at him. Then he glanced down at the arm in his hand. “Hey, don’t suppose you know how to put this on me?”

 

Rhodey grinned even wider. “I’d be happy to help.”

 

It only took them a few minutes to get the arm on, and Tony was shocked by how effective it was; it moved just like his arm had before, but easier. He could feel the motions, too. The sensors on this thing were unbelievable. He could barely think of any upgrades to make to it, but he was sure he’d find some. Like connecting his armour up to it somehow, or something of the like.

 

He then got into the limo, and Rhodey got in beside him. The ride back to the compound was short, and Tony found that for once he actually enjoyed the ride, knowing that he was finally,  _ finally  _ going home. Pepper had said she and Morgan would be there to greet him, and Tony felt a sudden rush of affection for his ex-wife.

 

They’d split only a year after having Morgan, when they finally accepted what had been a fact from the beginning; they weren’t going to work out. Their opinions differed more than they agreed, and overall they were better as friends, so they split amicably. Pepper had decided to stay living at the Compound, more for Morgan’s sake than her own.

 

The limo pulled up outside the Compound and Tony was so incredibly glad to be back home, at  _ his  _ home, that he could cry. Rebuilding the Compound was one of the first things he’d organised, the moment he was allowed to actually make decisions again (which was nearly a month, when he’d been taken off of most pain meds). 

 

Rhodey got out of the limo, then held the door to make sure it didn’t shut on Tony as he got out. The first thing Tony saw when he glanced over at the Compound was Pepper, holding their daughter in her arms, and next to her stood Peter.

 

Tony practically ran over to them, pulling Pepper and Morgan in close before turning to pull Peter in beside them. He made a mental note to thank T’Challa for his new arm; it definitely made hugging his family a lot easier. After a few moments, he released them, just to take Morgan from Pepper to give his daughter a hug. Then he gave Pepper her own hug (with Morgan clinging stubbornly to his leg), and then he turned to Peter, who looked uncertain until Tony opened his arms.

 

“Come here, kid.”

 

Peter surged forwards to give Tony a hug, and the man smiled, holding the kid- no,  _ his  _ kid- close for a few moments. Then he drew back, and Pepper opened the door to the Compound with a smile, ignoring Tony’s protests about how he could “do it himself”.

 

“You’ve got people waiting for you inside,” Pepper explained as Tony walked in.

 

“Welcome back, boss,” came the familiar voice of FRIDAY, and Tony couldn’t even begin to put into words how glad he was to hear his AI again.

 

“Hey, FRIDAY,” Tony replied, keeping his tone as nonchalant as possible, but he knew FRIDAY could tell that he cared.

 

“You have some guests waiting in your lab,” FRIDAY announced.

 

“I gave them clearance,” Pepper said as explanation, and Tony glared at her, but without any real malice. He made his way down to his lab, not really as annoyed at Pepper as he made out to be. He found he was often using the new vibranium arm to steady himself against the Compound walls; he still wasn’t quite well enough to be walking around all over the place, but Tony sure as hell wasn’t going to let Pepper, or anyone else for that matter, know that.

 

It took him a good ten minutes to make it down to his lab, stopping to rest every so often. It was a lot longer than he’d normally take, but he didn’t care; he was just happy to be home and walking around again. He entered his lab to be immediately pulled into a hug by none other than Thor; for once, Tony didn’t even mind.

 

“Friend Tony is back!” Thor sounded so genuinely happy that Tony actually hugged him back for a moment; Thor had the sense to not drag the hug on for too long, and when he drew back Bruce stepped forward. Tony still wasn’t quite used to seeing the odd merge of Bruce and the Hulk that was normal now, but he was too glad to see his friend to care.

 

“Hey Tony,” Bruce said before giving his friend a brief hug, which Tony gladly returned. Clint was there too, and he just gave Tony a high-five and said, “You kicked his ass.” which Tony took as a win, considering Clint had never been the most affectionate towards him anyway.

 

Bucky and Sam were there, Bucky giving Tony a tight smile, looking a little uneasy. Tony offered Bucky a hand to shake; his new vibranium arm actually, and with a small laugh, Bucky took it with his own vibranium arm. A silent truce passed between the two of them in that moment; Tony knew Bucky had all but lost his best friend (it wasn’t a secret to anyone that Steve had gone back in time to spend his life with Peggy), and Tony had to admit it even hurt him slightly to see Sam with the shield, although he was more than worthy.

 

Sam then stepped forward with a tight smile of his own, the shield hanging limply from his arm. The two stared at each other for a moment, before Tony’s gaze strayed down to the vibranium shield. It was scratched up a little, showing that Sam hadn’t tried to fix up the paint after the battle against Thanos.

 

“I don’t deserve this,” Sam said, following Tony’s gaze and lifting the shield slightly as he spoke. “It’s Steve’s, not mine.”

 

“Steve and I… had our differences,” Tony began, realising that despite it all he was going to miss Steve a bit. “But I trust in his decisions. He wouldn’t have picked you if you weren’t worthy.”

 

Sam offered Tony a more easy smile after this. “Thanks, Tony.” 

 

He looked as if he wanted to say more, but he didn’t, stepping back to let Scott step forward. Tony didn’t really know the man; hell, the first time he’d met him, he’d been fighting against him, and sure, they’d faced Thanos together, but Tony didn’t really  _ know  _ him. Scott offered him a fist bump, and after a moment’s hesitation, Tony indulged him.

 

“Good to see you didn’t die, man,” Scott said. “Maybe one day I can fight alongside you again. Maybe even show you my favourite card trick.”

 

Tony let out a small laugh. “Why not?”

 

Tony noticed that the others were slowly trickling out of his lab, but he didn’t mind; he knew they were probably heading back up to where Pepper was. It was likely she’d probably made a big lunch for them all. Scott gave him a mock salute as he exited the lab, and Tony bit his tongue to stop himself from laughing.

 

“Stark.”

 

Tony’s eyes fell on none other than Stephen Strange. The sorcerer he quite probably owed his life to. The one person who’d known exactly what they all had to do to win. The man who had haunted Tony’s dreams and nightmares for five years.

 

“Strange.” Tony kept his voice emotionless, but he felt a lot of conflicting emotions about this sorcerer at once. He knew Stephen was a big part of why he and Pepper didn’t work out; he’d met the man and found that Stephen’s snark and wit matched his own. It felt refreshing, and very different to Pepper. Their arguments didn’t feel as life-impacting as his and Pepper’s always did, and their banter felt easy and friendly. Not to mention Stephen was absolutely  _ stunning  _ to look at.

 

“I’d say I’m glad to see you survived, but I  _ did  _ see this future way back on Titan,” Stephen said, and Tony felt his reply present itself almost instantly.

 

“Way to make me feel loved,” he said with a small sniff, folding his arms (absently noticing how cool the vibranium arm felt against his flesh one).

 

“Like you need more of an ego than you already have,” Stephen shot back, taking a pace closer to Tony.

 

“Come on, I could have died wielding that gauntlet, at least give me a high-five.”

 

Stephen rolled his eyes, taking another step closer to Tony. “You got that high-five from Clint earlier.”

 

“What can I say? You can never get enough high-fives.” Tony held up his vibranium arm. “Come on. You know you wanna.”

 

Stephen let out a sigh, and held up his own hand. “Fine.”

 

Grinning in triumph, Tony moved to high five Stephen, but the moment their hands touched, Stephen’s fingers curled over to capture Tony’s hand (well, his vibranium arm’s hand, technically). Stephen then pulled Tony closer to him, a smirk on his face, before leaning down to press his lips against Tony’s own.

 

It was short, and soft, almost as if Stephen were scared by how Tony could react. He drew back, and Tony just smiled up at him.

 

“Well, that’s certainly better than a high-five,” Tony commented before reaching up with his free hand to pull Stephen back down into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Well well wasn’t that nice... TIME FOR DAY SIX


End file.
